


What can i say,I always win,baby

by cherylserpentine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylserpentine/pseuds/cherylserpentine
Summary: Donna just wanted to finish her writing due in 5 days when jones and his band of misfits joined,especially a certain raven haired one.
Kudos: 8





	What can i say,I always win,baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to kate,biggest ronna shipper and my favourite hoee

It was 15 March 2020,the Ides of March. As popularly said by William Shakespeare, “Beware of the Ides of March” . 

Well,Donna thinks it’s bullshit.

“Why fear for bad luck and death when you can thrive immortal?”

She scraps another line from her paper and scrunches it up before throwing it at Bret frustratingly after hearing his rants about Jughead ‘Hobo’ Jones. She kneads her forehead insisting that Bret was some sort of Jughead fan boy or a secret lover to which,the boy scoffs and denies yet again.

“I would never stoop so low as to his...standards”

Donna was done. She had approximately 5 more days before she had to send in her Baxter Brothers sample to give to Mr Dupont,that old codger. She was determined to be the next ghost writer and outsmart the infamous Jughead Jones because hey,women can do it too.

At least that’s what she tells herself when in actuality,she was just jealous of how he, of all people,a washed up trailer freak is getting all these credit for poking his pointy nose into other people’s business rather than making any effort.

She closed her laptop and ran her fingers through her hair,tying it into a not so neat bun.The sound of the door clicking and shoes padding through the hallways caught her out of her trance.

Her green,olive eyes darts its way to the wooden,ebony door to Jughead and his crones,strutting in with milkshakes in their hands.Jughead himself throwing his head off laughing at what seems to be a joke made by Riverdale’s carrot top,Archie Andrews with his arm wrapped around his blonde northie princess,Betty Cooper,Donna noted with a cringed shudder.

Her eyes however,led her to the raven haired latina with her fiery personality.She noted her outfit,very 90’s chique.Definitely a change from the Pop’s uniform and the constant scrunched face that she had to admit,was cute.

“Oh hello,Stonewall’s finest” 

“Fancy seeing you here,Lodge”

Veronica just looked at Donna with her usual smirk and made her way towards the brunette,leaving her friends to “socialize” on the other side of the room.

“What an honour,Veronica Lodge ditching her besties for this privileged Stonie” 

The Lodge heiress just scoffed and slid into a seat right beside the green eyed girl,subtly noticing how she squirmed in her seat once she leaned forward. 

“Maybe i just wanted some intellectual company?”

“You could just talk to your boyfriend,beanie boy” Donna raised her eyebrow a little to prove her point.

The latina burst into laughter at Donna’s revelation to which was met by a very confused face.

“Why would i date that obnoxious,burger boy?” Veronica asked incredulously as if the mere thought of even going near the guy was offensive.

“I mean,it’s just logical-”

“Then stop assuming” she whined with a pout.Well shit.

Donna just shrugged and focused her attention back to her writing,desperately trying to avoid Veronica unabashedly staring at her from head to toe. ‘Damn get back on track’ she warned her mind as it started to detour to what Veronica’s skin might feel like under her arms or the taste of her lips. In the moonlight.

‘Damn has she got it twisted’

“You’re different,you know that?”

“Yeah,uh i guess?” she shifts uncomfortably at Veronica’s curious gaze.

“Why aren’t you begging me to date you right now?”

Donna gave her a shocked look.

“I mean of course i see your affinity for women,it’s not like you’re hiding it”

“I wasn’t really advertising myself either.” Donna squinted her eyes at Veronica.Is she for real right now?

“Yeah but i-”

“How about you guys?” Jughead suddenly asked suggestively.

“Yeah,how about you guys,too busy?” Bret winked suggestively.

Donna groaned internally while Veronica found the exchange too amusing and chuckled lightly.

“What was the plan anyway?” Veronica was first to break the silence.

“Well,while the both of you were canoodling,we thought of having a Stonies vs Riverdale laser tag showdown”

“I’m reigning champion of this game,I'm in” Donna nodded curtly.

“Confident much?”

“Donna’s really never lost,” Bret agreed, looking between the girls.

“Maybe I can turn you down a notch?”

“Dream on baby” Donna waved her off and went off to her dorm to change to a more suitable outfit.

“Well,Archie and I are going to head out,good luck Vee” Betty held onto Veronica’s hand chuckling at the dramatic girl.

Veronica stuck her tongue out at Betty and elbowed Bret who was laughing over Betty’s statement.She’s damn well going to prove that she was better than the preppy girl effortlessly.

______________

“Both you preppies are going to fail so hard” Jones boasted.

Typical Jones,all talk and no results.

Donna could feel a pair of eyes piercing into her.She just nodded and mouthed a ‘Good Luck’ to the owner of those piercing eyes.

“AND GOO” Bret charged towards the laser maze without hesitation.

‘That idiot really wants to die huh?’

Donna casually walks into the maze,looking for a spot she could sneak up on her enemy. Before she could even position,she heard the shrieks of a little girl-

“Fuck you Jones” a furious Bret walks out of the maze stomping his foot followed by a very amused Jughead Jones laughing with his hands on his stomach.

Donna snickered and looked for the raven haired girl that was suddenly out of sight when she felt a pair of hands pinning her arms to the thin walls of the maze,catching her by surprise.

“Oh uhh you can’t do this! It’s uhh cheating!!” Donna panted,really caught off guard with the girl’s sudden surge of confidence.

“Yeah I can,and you’re going to lose so bad at this” Veronica chuckled with her head held high.

“I’m not too sure about that”

“What do you mean-”

Before Veronica could finish her speech,Donna quickly shook herself off her grip and kissed her senselessly. Albeit being shocked at first,Veronica didn’t wait to reciprocate it back with just as much passion. Her fingers threaded through the wavy brunette hair while the taller girl pulled her in further by her waist.

They soon pulled off each other with much reluctance from Veronica’s end and a giggle from Donna.

While she was caught off guard,Donna slowly pulls up her laser gun and shoots one of the targets before running off,fearing for her life.

“DONNA SWETT DID YOU JUST KISS ME TO SHOOT ME”  
Veronica shouted and chased after her,anger in her eyes.

“What can i say baby,i always win”


End file.
